Advertising assemblies are known that include removable portions and are intended to be either given to persons that may be potential customers or attached in documents (e.g., magazines, books, etc.) to bring that persons or a document readers attention to products or services of the advertiser and allow that person to remove the removable portion which may, for example, may be a return card with which that person may send for further information or order the advertisers products, or may be a coupon that can be applied as part of the purchase price of the advertisers products. Such an advertising insert or assembly is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,303 which also includes an extensive "Description of Prior Art" related thereto from column 1, line 15 through column 2, line 19. Such known advertising assemblies, however, have been limited in their versatility for use in certain types of advertising endeavors.